Katherine's Gift
by BSwifty1997
Summary: Katherine's keeping a secret, but it isn't necessarily a bad one. Katherine/Elena pairing. One Shot.


**So I was told to try and write some Kelena. Since i LOVE the Katherine/Elena pairing, i figured i'd have a go.**

**Post 4x11 - It's slightly AU. There wasnt any traveler mumbo jumbo. Katherine didn't take over Elena. **

**Let me know what you think :D.**

* * *

><p>"You're being ridiculous Elena".<p>

"I'm ridiculous, quit acting childish Katherine, you are 538 years old for god sake!"

"What is it with you and bringing my age into it, it's pointless everybody knows how old I am Elena, come up with something new!"

"Want to know what's new, what's new is that you are banned from every bedroom in the mansion and you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week!" Elena's face took on a smug grin.

After a moment of silence Katherine started up again, "That's not fair!"

Everyone is the room was enjoying themselves. Katherine and Elena always seemed to burst into arguments over the littlest things. Bonnie, Caroline and Nadia were all silently shaking with laughter, holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall off the couch, Damon and Stefan both stood by the fire place, drinks in hand, sporting amused grins, and Tyler, Matt and Jeremy were placing bets on how long it would take for Katherine to cave and apologize. All in all it was still a good night. Everybody spent most of their time at the mansion nowadays, and the Petrova women ended up moving in after the whole Silas ordeal.

While Katherine was on her death bed, they discovered only the vampire blood of Katherine's true love would turn her again. Which led to Elena, shocking everybody and forcing her wrist into Katherine's mouth. When she finished her transformation, everyone decided to sit down and have a good long talk. It took some getting used to but everyone was happy for them. Surprisingly the most supportive of them where Stefan and Damon. Nadia was happy for her mother of course, and after months of getting to know each other, all of them, grown women or not, were a the family.

"Life's not fair Katherine, I don't know why you just won't tell me, I already know it was you that burned my jacket, not Nadia, who by the way I spent an hour screaming at. Just tell me what else you're trying to hide". With Elena's sentence everything went quiet. Everyone pay'd attention to what was happening, because not only did Katherine not respond, but she was sporting a deep blush.

After about a minute in silence, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Look I get why you wanna know, I do, and in my defence that jacket was ugly, AND by the way it fell into the fireplace", she said with a smirk, which turned into a small smile as she continued talking. "I just didn't want you to know yet. I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm the hot bitch with awesome hair. I don't do sappy, or romantic, it's not my thing, but.. , since I guess I don't have a choice, I guess I'll show you. Close you eyes, please"

Elena knowing that Katherine was embarrassed, did as she was asked. She heard her leave and after less than a minute she returned. "Okay, you can open them". In Katherine's arms was a box. "I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess now is as good as ever", she said with a shy smile.

Elena opened the box slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside. With tears in her eyes, she reached in and picked up the cutest dog she's ever seen. A chorus of "aww's" went through the room and everyone now sported soft smiles. "You got me a dog?" asked Elena, her eyes shining with love.

"He's a West Highland White Terrier. Like the one's you like from England. I remember you telling me that you always wanted a dog when you where little so.. yeah". Katherine had put down the box and was now standing there twirling her fingers together.

Elena passed the dog to Nadia, kissing her on the cheek before walking over to Katherine, wrapping her arms around her waist. Pressing their foreheads together, Katherine gently rubbed her nose against Elena's, "Thank you, It's the best gift ever". With that Elena kissed Katherine gently but lovingly. "I love you Kat", she whispered. Intertwining their fingers Katherine kissed Elena's hand.

"I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
